This invention relates to computer accessories and more particularly to a support for a computer mouse or the like.
Various computer accessories have been developed to reduce the amount of worksurface area of a desk or other furniture which is occupied by computer accessories. For example, various devices with articulated arms have been developed to support video displays and computer keyboards or other input devices on auxiliary surfaces thereby increasing the availability of desk tops and other worksurfaces for other purposes. In addition to reducing the amount of desk top and other worksurfaces which are required by computer devices, it is desirable that the auxiliary support surfaces be mounted in a manner which allows the computer devices to be quickly and easily stored, such as beneath the worksurface of a desk when not in use, and rapidly deployed when needed. Computer keyboard support trays which are supported on an articulated bracket assembly secured to the underside of a worksurface arc now well known and commonly employed. However, various auxiliary input devices such as a computer mouse are generally operated on a mouse pad supported on a worksurface. Although it is possible to store the mouse and the mouse pad, such as in a drawer, in order to increase available worksurface area, it is generally more common to leave the mouse and mouse pad on the worksurface because of the inconvenience involved in storing and retrieving the mouse and mouse pad on a regular basis.
In addition to occupying often needed worksurface areas, another disadvantage with conventional mouse pads is that they are generally comprised of a flat sheet of plastic; or other material which is usually supported on a horizontal worksurface so that operation of the computer mouse is limited to movement of the mouse over a horizontal surface. Many users of mouse devices find it easier and more comfortable to operate the mouse on an inclined surface. The preferred inclination of the mouse pad surface can vary from one individual to another and can vary from one time to another for a particular individual. Accordingly, conventional mouse pads are not as ergonomically desirable as they could be on account of the inability to adjust the inclination thereof.
Another ergonomic disadvantage with conventional mouse pads is that they are not particularly easy to use in combination with a keyboard mounted on an auxiliary support surface such as a keyboard shelf. Specifically, in the case of keyboards mounted on an auxiliary support surface, the mouse and mouse pad are generally positioned relatively remote from the keyboard so that a computer user who is frequently alternating between keyboard and mouse input may have to stretch or reposition themselves to operate the mouse. Many computer users will find it easier and more comfortable to alternate between keyboard and mouse input if the mouse is located laterally adjacent to the edge of the keyboard.
Various attempts to resolve the foregoing problems have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,742 to Simmie discloses a mountable worksurface for the operation of a computer mouse which is adapted to be mounted on a keyboard tray. The disclosed apparatus provides an auxiliary worksurface for computer mouse use adjacent to a computer keyboard thus reducing the amount of desk top or other worksurface area which would otherwise be occupied by a mouse and mouse pad, and placing the mouse pad laterally adjacent to the edge of the keyboard. However, in addition to failing to provide a mouse surface which can be inclined to improve the comfort and ease with which the mouse can be operated, the mouse worksurface of the apparatus extends outwardly from one of the lateral edges of the keyboard shelf in fixed spacial relationship to the keyboard. This creates a disadvantage with respect to the use of such apparatus in combination with a keyboard shelf which is mounted to an articulated arm secured to the underside of a worksurface at the kneewell of a conventional desk. Specifically, the combined length of the keyboard shelf and the mouse worksurface can exceed the length of the kneewell, making it impossible to store the keyboard shelf beneath the worksurface without first remove the mouse worksurface.